


this life will be forgotten

by ozmissage



Category: Being Human
Genre: Character Study, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/pseuds/ozmissage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have to turn sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this life will be forgotten

She lets him pull her along through the rubble, cold hand in cold hand. Around them the bombs drop and she barely flinches. He takes this as a good sign.

They pause outside a shop with shattered windows and Daisy peers in at the remnants of a display of baby carriages. They lie upturned and scattered, some of them blown to bits---shreds of lace are strewn among the rocks like confetti. Daisy leans into him and takes a long, deep breath.

“Make it a good one, darling,” Ivan whispers in her ear.

She turns to him, her red lips set in a look of grim resolve.

“Do it.”

Ivan runs a thumb down her neck, finds her pulse. Her heart is hammering in her chest.

“We’ll have a wonderful life, my Daisy,” he says. “I promise you that.”

He sinks his teeth into her neck and tastes the first rush of blood---so sweet.

Daisy barely makes a sound.


End file.
